PROCEDURES
When This Procedure Was Updated This procedure was updated on December 23, 2017 and replaces an updated from March 23, 2017. Be Considerate Of Others This should be common sense. Communication should be civil and polite. Conditions Of RTS Wikia Membership Wikia membership is not under RTS or it's admins control. It is not a requirement to access or post in the forums but is highly encouraged. Admins do however have the right to modify, delete, block, by any means necessary content that does not adhere to these procedures. Server Operations Category:RTS PROCEDURESEach new member is expected to be familiar with the OPERATIONS of any participating RTS server that they wish to connect to and enjoy. From there they may be required to be familiar with various train and operating procedures not covered in this document. Keep in mind like many things, lots of outdated documents may appear. Always check the documents that refers to the servers that you are participating in. Latest Procedure Update A date to any new procedures will be announced at the top of this document for the latest update only. It may have a short description of what has changed. An announcement will be made in the forums of any new changes. If you are regularly following all Wikia activity then you will know when the latest update has taken place in the forum. If it's a major update that requires immediate attention passwords may change as well and that will be announced in the forum. Passwords may be different and subject to each owner's criteria. If you haven't been around for a while and are unsure of what has changed, this is where the date becomes essential. If your last visit was significantly before the last update, you may want to reread the entire document to make sure you understand all changes. Otherwise updates to procedures don't happen that often and only when viewed as necessary. What Happens When Procedures Are Not Followed This is where communication is very important. Normally I will not send an email and instead post a public reminder without naming names of what I consider a major violation of procedures. If the activity continues by the same person then myself, admin, or server owner will contact you with a carbon copy (CC) to all other admins. IP blocking is also always an option, and reporting to IP providers in severe cases. Operations violations will be subject to the admins and owners of each server. RTS enjoys keeping a close relationship with all RTS servers including other servers in the Run8 Community. Membership or any restrictions is ultimately the decision of the owners and the admin. Do You Understand All Above Finally I need you to understand all of what has been mentioned above. If you do not understand leave a comment below. Ask questions either in the comments or on our forums. We will do our best to make you feel welcome. I know there is lots of information here and we constantly try to improve things for our members and future members to come.